Conventional harnesses for securing binoculars, cameras, and similar devices may include heavy-duty straps and/or buckles that are bulky, restrict motion, trap body heat, dig into a body of a user, and/or cause friction on the skin of a user. Accordingly, conventional harnesses may be uncomfortable to wear, particularly for extended periods of time and/or while engaging in activities that require body motion, such as walking, biking, hiking, etc. Conventional harnesses may also be designed to be worn comfortably only one way, such as, a shoulder harnesses having heavy straps will present extra non-supporting straps on the users chest if the user attempts to wear the harness as a simple neck strap or loop. Additionally, sizing and/or fitting a conventional harness to a user may require adjustments on multiple points on the harness, such as on a chest strap, back strap, shoulder strap, waist strap, etc. Accordingly, conventional harnesses may be inconvenient to use, particularly in situations which require size and/or fit adjustments for each use, such as when two or more users share the use of a single conventional harness at different times.
Therefore, for the above-mentioned reasons, there is a need for easily adjustable, lightweight harnesses having cords that do not restrict motion, trap body heat, dig into a body of a user, cause friction on skin of a user and may be worn comfortably in multiple configurations.